


Día 2: Selfie

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Luego de que Crowley le salvara la vida a Aziraphale, algunos sentimientos salen a la luz.





	Día 2: Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2: Selfie
> 
> Inspirado en el challenge creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

1941

Oh, los libros. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Aziraphale que un pequeño milagro demoníaco sería suficiente para demostrar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no lo hubiera creído. Pero fue lo que sucedió y se sintió correcto. Aziraphale por supuesto no estaba esperando un gesto tan considerado de parte de un demonio, especialmente de Crowley. Aunque Crowley siempre tuvo algo que lo diferenciaba. No era precisamente ‘malvado’, o al menos no tanto como los demás demonios.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en el sofá del apartamento de Crowley, tratando de averiguar cómo los eventos de la última hora habían cambiado la naturaleza de su relación, con la ayuda de un par de copas de vino, por supuesto.

—¿Hey ángel?

—¿Sí, querido?

—Digamos… ¿has pensado en cómo a los humanos les gusta documentar los eventos importantes en sus vidas, desde las pinturas rupestres hasta los oleos en lienzo y la fotografía?

—Por supuesto

—Entonces sabes cómo funciona.

—Oh sí, he visto gente siendo fotografiada en el parque.

—¿Y si no necesitáramos que alguien más sea quien nos fotografíe?

Aziraphale lo miró curioso, esperando a que elaborara en su idea.

—Por aquí debo tener una cámara… —dijo levantándose para ir a hacer un revoltijo en algún lugar de su casa, tratando de encontrar dicho aparato para luego volver al lado de Aziraphale— Aquí está —arma el artefacto y cambia de semblante a uno tímido y dubitativo, y con la voz casi audible dice—. Y es que estaba pensando… Este es un momento importante para mí, y preferiría que se tratara solo de nosotros dos, ¿sabes?

—Oh Crowley…

Aziraphale tenía tanto que decir, pero ninguna forma de expresarlo. Entonces ser un ser celestial de algo tenía que servir. Caminó hacia Crowley, tomó sus manos y milagrosamente todo estaba dicho y hecho. Bueno, no completamente ‘hecho’.

—Quién lo diría. Un ángel y un demonio.

—¿Enemigos históricos?

—Podría suponerse, sí. Pero que conste que eres mi enemigo vil preferido.

Crowley estaba a punto de hablar pero el ángel fue más rápido.

—¿Serías tan amable de llevar a cabo tu claramente ingenioso plan con la cámara?

El demonio, recordando repentinamente su dulce idea, soltó las manos de su ángel, y se posicionó a su lado. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de Aziraphale y, sonriéndole, explicó su breve proceso.

—Solo mírame, ángel —dijo innecesariamente, Aziraphale nunca más sería capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima—, y listo.

Sonó un clic con un flash estruendoso y así, el demonio Crowley inventó la selfie.


End file.
